


More Than Dinner for Four

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: We find out what happened on Christmas Eve in the last story and did William get an invitation to Jim’s house?Happy Birthday, Aerianya.  I hope you have a splendid day and evening.  Make sure and eat lots and lots of cake.  Enjoy the sequel.Original story is found here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8679769  (Dinner for Four)(I'm way too early, but we have a new baby coming and I'm so busy.  I didn't want to forget.)





	More Than Dinner for Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerianya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerianya/gifts).



More than Dinner for Four  
By PattRose  
Warnings: Sappy, mild language (one bad word)  
Summary: We find out what happened on Christmas Eve in the last story and did William get an invitation to Jim’s house?  
Genre: slash implied  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1719  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Aerianya. I hope you have a splendid day and evening. Make sure and eat lots and lots of cake. Enjoy the sequel.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/aeranyastory_zpsrqnlfhrq.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair put the bulletin up about the Greyson-Ellison Shelter. As expected, Joel, Rafe, Henri, Megan, Rhonda and Simon all signed up for a family. In fact, the night shift personnel all signed up for a family too. They had all called William and William had told them what needed to be done and when to bring it to the shelter. William gave out the numbers of each home to each of the people bringing a dinner. Everyone was very excited about it.

“Jimbo, could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Not if you keep calling me Jimbo.”

“Could I come over and borrow your kitchen for baking. I’m making homemade cookies for everyone at the shelter. My kitchen is way too small and I need some room to spread out. Would I be in your way?”

“No, you wouldn’t be in our way. Bring it over and Blair and I will help you bag everything up as you finish cooling the cookies. That was really thoughtful of you, Megan.”

“I have to stay busy. I have no one here and I miss my family at this time of year. This will keep me busy for the next week. I thanked your dad a million times for helping me get through everything.”

“Megan, how would you like to spend Christmas with us? I don’t mean presents, I mean dinner and company?”

“Do you mean that? Don’t you think you should ask Sandy first?”

“He’ll be thrilled that you’re coming.”

Megan hugged Jim and whispered, “I won’t tell anyone what a softie you are.”

“Good… I’d hate to have my reputation ruined,” Jim teased. 

He walked over to his desk and sat down. He told Blair about the baking cookies and that Megan was coming for Christmas dinner. 

“How about your dad, Jim? You could call and ask him about it.”

“That’s a good idea. It’s not like he doesn’t know about us now. And it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. I’ll call now.”

“Hello?”

“Dad, this is Jim. What are you doing for Christmas dinner? In fact, all Christmas day. We’d like to have you for the game and dinner. Do you have plans?”

There was complete silence and then Jim heard his dad clear his voice filled with emotion and answered, “I would love to come, son. Thank you.”

“Why don’t you come about noon? I think the game starts at 2:00, so that will leave some time for talking and munching on some of the wonderful things that Blair plans on making. How is it going with the shelter?”

“Every family is taken care of. Did you get my fax about the kids and their ages for stockings?”

“Yes, thank you. I can’t wait to deliver them all. I would sort of like to hire a Santa too. To hand out the stockings. But maybe it would be better for just me and Blair to do it. What do you think, Dad?”

“I think you and Blair are the best men in the world. Hire a Santa and he can deliver the stockings to all the doors with the kid’s names on them. I’ll pay for that. Thank you so much, Jimmy. Tell Blair I said thank you too. Oh and I would love to come to your house at noon on Christmas day. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“I better get back to work before I get fired,” Jim joked. 

“Bye, son. See you soon.”

“See, I told you he would have no plans and jump at the chance,” Blair said. 

“And as usual, you are so right. Thanks for having me ask him. He was very moved by it. I had to promise him some appetizers made by you to get us through the game,” Jim kidded. 

“I heard you. You’re helping, hot shot. Now get to work. Simon’s watching us talking.”

*

Jim and Blair took three days to find a Santa that would do the job on Christmas Eve. He was a retired military man with no family. He was doing it for minimum wage also.

Blair couldn’t help it, he asked him to dinner too. And it shocked both Jim and Blair when he accepted. Jim couldn’t believe this man was going to spend the day with strangers, but Blair pointed it out to Jim that the man had no family and no real friends.

*

While shopping for Jim’s presents, Blair saw Daryl.

“Season’s Greetings, man.”

“Hey, Blair. How are you doing?”

“Doing the same thing you are. Shopping. Still shopping for your dad?”

“Yeah, I wanted to get him a little more this year. I’m going to moms for Christmas. I never have but she asked if I could this year. Dad said it was fine. I feel bad, but at the same time, I like seeing her too. Will you make sure he doesn’t work non-stop?”

“I’ll invite him to dinner at our house with Jim’s dad and a Santa we hired for a shelter and let’s not forget about Megan. She’s coming too.”

“That would be so nice, Blair. Thank you. Now I can go and not worry about him. Merry Christmas, Dude.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Daryl. Have fun with your mom.”

Blair pulled his phone out and called Simon’s cell. 

“Banks…”

“Hi Simon, do you have plans for Christmas?”

“Nope, none at all, why?”

“How would you like to have dinner with me and Jim, his dad, Megan and a Santa we hired for the shelter, named Sam? You can even come early and watch the game.”

“I would love to. Thank you. Honestly, I was just getting ready to sign up for duty on the 25th, but now I’m glad you caught me in time.”

“Good, then we’ll expect you at noon or so. There will be tons of food to munch on. I’m making tons of everything. Jim is helping with dinner.”

“Could I bring anything, Blair?”

“A six pack of beer or something like that would be good. I only bought a 12-pack. We might need more than that.”

“I’ll bring a 12-pack and bring them in my cooler so they’ll be cold,” Simon stated. 

“Thanks. We’ll look forward to seeing you, man.”

“Goodbye, Blair.”

Blair hung up the phone and smiled. He had no idea where everyone would sit, but it didn’t matter. They were all his family and that’s what was important.

*

Megan showed up at Jim and Blair’s right on time to bake cookies. Blair was looking forward to it. Jim acted like she was a pain in his ass, but Blair knew better. Jim liked to cook and bake too.

They helped her bring everything upstairs and they started baking. It took all three of them all night long to get it done. Megan had these darling Christmas gift bags that she put the cookies in. But first they put them in baggies to keep them fresh and tasty. Finally at 2:00 a.m. she left with all the cookies and Jim and Blair got ready for bed. 

“As much as I’d like to jump your bones, we need to rest up for tomorrow. The big event is closing in on us.” Jim started stripping and Blair was watching him. 

“Jim, don’t tell me we’re not doing anything and then strip for me or I’ll call you a cock tease.”

Jim burst out laughing and told Blair to hurry up or he would start without him.

*

Christmas Eve was a fun filled night. Jim and Blair picked up Santa on the way and showed up with two family dinners and Santa bearing gifts.

Santa started at the top and worked his way down. Every stocking had something fun in it and a gift card for each child. Not to mention all the candy. The parents might not like them, but the kids were loving everything. When Santa got down to the last door, he had three stockings left and there were three kids that lived there. Jim and Blair were so happy that everything worked out as planned. And Sam, the man that played Santa was an excellent Santa. Everyone piled into their cars to leave at about 7:30 that night. Sam asked if Jim and Blair could drop him at the shelter. He had another gig there. Jim was amazed at the goodness this man was showing them. Jim gave him one of his cards with his address on the back. “Come any time after noon tomorrow. We’ll see you then.” 

“Thank you again for the invite for dinner. I appreciate it. I’ll see you at about 1:00. I’m sleeping in tomorrow.” 

Jim and Blair dropped Sam off at the shelter and drove home. 

“Did you see how crazy everyone was about the cookies and the stockings, Jim?”

“Yes, it turned out perfectly. Even my dad hugged me and told me he loved me. I thought I was going to faint for a few moments. Then I realized, I always knew it, just wanted to hear it.”

“My mom is supposed to call tomorrow. I hope she does. I want to spend a little time with her even if it’s just on the phone.”

“She sent me an email and said that I was to make sure you were there at 1:00 tomorrow. So don’t worry about it. And don’t tell her I told you that.”

“Jim, have you ever realized how damn lucky we are to have each other, our families and our friends?”

“Every single day, Blair, every single day.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair. Merry Christmas.”

“And Merry Christmas to you too, Jim.”

This was going to be a hectic holiday, but also very nice. Jim was pleased with how it was turning out and so was Blair. It was much more than a simple dinner for four. 

The end


End file.
